Doubleganger
Doubleganger (なりすましゲンガー Narisumashi Genga) è un Kagamine Rin e Hatsune Miku duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da KulfiQ e chitarra da Kakkokari P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Colorful × Melody. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"For all those who spend their days trying to be somebody else, it's time to shake off the gloom with this punkish rock song! It's just after the rain, and the crowed is gathering for the school festival. Can Miku and Rin overcome their differences to rock the school out?"'' Liriche Giapponese=僕はゲンガー　いつもこうやって 後ろ向いて指を咥えて どうせあっちに行ってもこっちに行っても ニッチもサッチも誰かの 影に隠れたままなんでしょ 「おばあさん、この席どうぞ」 僕は椅子に座ったままです 「あら、どうも助かりました」 見て見ぬフリ、フリ、あぁん 最近の若者達は、 なんてよく聞きますけれど 何を隠そうワタクシこそが その最たる例なのです こわい、こわい、他人の心の奥底 いない、いない、いない、誰の目にも入らない 僕はゲンガー、 いつもこうやって後ろ指刺されて笑われて そんな行ったり来たりの人生なんて 日の光を浴びないから 何度も影踏みするんだ さみしがり屋の僕の口癖 「あいつみたいになんてなれないよ」 ほら、キミ、と僕の距離がまた開いて、 追いつけないんだ ひとりぼっち、誰もいなくて 孤独な夜を何度も明かした 部屋の隅っこぽつんと咲く花に 勇気をもらった 君の心の中、覗いて 忘れ物を見つけました 僕は喜怒哀楽の感情が足りない 不完全な存在です 明日、また太陽昇って 陰と陽の境界できたら やっぱ、逃げ続けるだけの人生なんでしょう なりすましゲンガー、 そうだこうやって、君の影にずっと隠れて いつか照らされてこのまま消えちゃえば、 それでいいな|-|Romaji=boku wa 'GANGER, itsumo kou yatte ushiro muite yubi o kuwaete douse acchi ni ittemo kocchi ni ittemo nicchi mo sacchi mo dareka no kage ni kakureta mama nan desho "obaa-san, kono seki douzo" boku wa isu ni suwatta mama desu "ara, doumo tasukarimashita" mite minu furi, furi, aan saikin no wakamonotachi wa, nante yoku kikimasu keredo nani o kakusou watakushi koso ga sono saitaru rei na no desu kowai, kowai, tanin no kokoro no okusoko inai, inai, inai, dare no me ni mo hairanai boku wa 'GANGER, itsumo kou yatte ushiroyubi sasarete warawarete sonna ittari kitari no jinsei nante hi no hikari o abinai kara nandomo kagefumi surun da samishigariya no boku no kuchiguse "aitsu mitai ni nante narenai yo" hora, kimi, to boku no kyori ga mata hiraite, oitsukenain da hitoribocchi, daremo inakute kodoku na yoru o nandomo akashita heya no sumikko potsun to saku hana ni yuuki o moratta kimi no kokoro no naka, nozoite wasuremono o mitsukemashita boku wa kidoairaku no kanjou ga tarinai fukanzen na sonzai desu ashita, mata taiyou nobotte in to you no kyoukai dekitara yappa, nigetsuzukeru dake no jinsei nan deshou narisumashi 'GANGER, souda kou yatte, kimi no kage ni zutto kakurete itsuka terasarete kono mama kiechaeba, sore de ii na|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I'm a 'ganger, I'm always like this Turned around with a finger in my mouth Whether I go over there or over here No matter what I do I end up hiding in someone's shadow "Please take my seat, ma'am" I just stayed seated where I am "Oh my, that's so kind of you." I pretend not see, to see, ah-ah I hear a lot about "kids these days" but There's no point hiding it I'm their poster child Scary, scary the depths of others' hearts are scary I'm not here, not here, not here no one sees me I'm a 'ganger It's always like this, people mocking me Who needs a life going here, going there? I don't get much sun So I step on a lot of shadows Being a loner, I always say "I could never become like them" And look, the distance between you and I grew again I can't keep up I'm on my own, no one else is around I've spent so many nights in solitude But the single flower blooming in the corner Gives me courage Peeping into your heart I found something that had been lost I don't feel emotions the way I should I'm an imperfect being If, tomorrow, whe the sun rises again It makes a boundary between shadow and light I'll probably just keep on running away I'm a doubleganger I always hide in your shadow like this If someday the light hits me and I vanish That would be okay Video (Miku & Rin) Narisumashi genga Project DIVA F 2nd (Sub español) HD|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【鏡音リン・初音ミク】なりすましゲンガー【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012